Banishing a Daedra
Banishing a Daedra is a Mages Guild quest available during the events of . The Agent is sent to banish a Daedra lurking inside a nearby dungeon. Background After completing several mundane tasks for the Mages Guild, and improved their magical skills, the Agent will be accepted as a member of the Guild. Guildmagisters will therefore begin to offer the Agent more difficult tasks, rewarding them with and a boost to their reputation, meaning they can climb further through the Guild's ranks. Objectives *Speak with a Guildmagister from the Mages Guild. *Journey to and enter the duengon specified. *Track down the Frost Daedra identified by the Guildmagister. **Use the scroll given by the Guildmagister on the Daedra. **Cast Banish Daedra on the Frost Daedra. *Escape the dungeon and return to the Guildmagister before the time limit expires. Walkthrough Having gained a sizeable amount of reputation within the Mages Guild, the Agent will be tasked with one of the most difficult challenges imaginable to any mage. A Guildmagister reveals that a Daedra that they summoned has escaped, and needs to be sent back to Oblivion before a major incident occurs. The Agent is therefore sent to cast a standard Banish Daedra spell on the powerful foe, as destroying the Daedra would be detrimental to the Guildmagister's research. Precise Orders To assist the Agent in their task, the Guildmagister hands them a scroll, containing the Daedra's name, which must be used after the Daedra has been struck once. The scroll should freeze the Daedra in place, making it easier for the Agent to cast the banishing spell, which must be done by hand. Failing to do these tasks in the correct order may cause some undesired effects, although the Guildmagister does not know what they could be. The Power of a Name The Daedra itself can be found in a nearby dungeon, with numerous creatures and enemies surrounding them. Once the Daedra, a Frost Daedra, has been found, the Agent will have to follow the Guildmagister's instructions precisely. Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing whether the correct Daedra (for they may be many at higher levels) has been struck, although conformation will be made after reading the scroll: Once the Daedra has frozen in place the Agent must cast the Banish Daedra spell from their hands, rather than using a scroll or enchantment. Once the Daedra has been successfully banished, the Agent must escape the dungeon and return to the Guildmagister before the time limit expires. Simple Mistakes It is, however, fairly easy to make a mistake during the battle with the Daedra, any of which will cause the Agent to fail the quest. Striking the Daedra too hard, or too many times, will result in a dead Daedra, as will attempting to cast Banish Daedra before using the scroll. Furthermore, using the scroll before striking the Daedra will cause a Fire Daedra to appear, meaning both will have to be killed. If the Frost Daedra is killed, by any of these methods, the quest will be failed and the Agent will forfeit their reward. Rewards The Agent will receive a random book from the Guildmagister for banishing the Daedra successfully, alongside the boost to their reputation within the Guild. The penalties for failing the quest are relatively high by comparison, but will also see gains among some anti-Mage Guild factions: Journal Trivia *The target Daedra will always appear as a frost daedra. *When asked for any news NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **Acceptance: ***"Daedras seem to be attracted to dungeon. Must be some spiritual about it." ***"Old name is forever summoning things up and getting him/her -self in trouble." **Success: ***"name's daedra is gone for now. But daedras have a habit of returning." ***"Dungeon is relatively purged of daedric influence, at least for now." **Failure: ***"The daedric stars last night shone particularly bright." Bugs * The game may crash when saving after killing the daedra. ** Fixed with the DFQFIX plugin.